Lou Dobbs
ing himself in a profound and moving interview.]] Lou "Human Border Fence" Dobbs was the anchor of CNN's nightly television program, Lou Dobbs Tonight, until he died on November 29, 2006, as first reported on The Colbert Report. Somewhere in Heaven, he's smiling down on fired immigrants Though Dobbs was aired on the liberal CNN, his views were not the same as the station's. Dobbs was strongly opposed to foreigners, amnesty for aliens (both legal and illegal), and guest worker programs (except for his housekeepers). Lou also criticized free trade, job outsourcing and lobbying (What was he a Communist?) He supported stringent (and manic if necessary) enforcement at U.S. borders (Canadian and Mexican alike), whether by federal or state action, or by private groups like the Minuteman Project. Lou is currently married to Avril Lavigne who earlier this decade jumped the US-Canadian border into the US. Colbert Report Appearance Mr. Dobbs was a guest on the October 24, 2005 edition of The Colbert Report. Stephen nailed him not once, but twice, with Dobbs reporting that the nailings hurt him intellectually, but in a good way. Interviewed Esteban Colberto January 17, 2008 Sr. Dobbs era una huésped de octubre el 24 de 2005 edición de el informe de Colbert. Stephen clavado él no una vez, sino dos veces, con Dobbs divulgando que los nailings lo lastimaron intelectual, pero de una buena manera. American Roots Dobbs was born in Texas, raised in Idaho and lived in Sussex County, making him, quite literally, All-American. In his spare time Lou regularly rounded up aliens and took them across the nearest border. If you see any foreigner, first call The Lou Dobbs Memorial Anti-Alien Society, then call your local police, America will thank you for it. Carried away Unfortunately, Dobbs was often carried away by his passionate beliefs toward dangerous territory: * Refused to admit that George W Bush is the Greatest President Ever. * Said that Republicans are part of the problem at the Capitol, and refused to admit that "Broken Government" is entirely the fault of Billary Clinton and the Democrats. * Refused to admit that Wal-Mart and Halliburton are the Greatest Corporations Ever. * Often sounded like a Cut-and-runner who refused to admit that we must Stay the Course Adapt to Win in Iraq. * Often scoffed at RNC talking points, dismissing them as "talking points." * Discovered that illegal immigrants are bringing leprosy to America Look Who's Honoring Lou Now * Has a Peabody Award Illegal Alien Crusade The color of the Illegal Alien threat is revealed through the color of Lou's tie To view the "tie-o-meter" please see how Lou Dobbs Is Protecting America's Border! Beware undocumented lepers! Dobbs' Mexican housekeeper Dobbs claims to be married to one Debi Lee Segura, whom some people say is a gun-totin' undocumented Mexican immigrant who cleans Dobbs' house. Why won't Lou produce Segura's birth certificate? Lou Dobb's Mexican Harem Wikiality.com would like apologize to Lou Dobbs and make a retraction. We suggested that Lou Dobbs was married to one Mexican Maid, the truth is she is part of a big harem of Mexican Maids (and one Mexican gardener). Again, we apologize for our error and we regret our mistake. See Also *Bill O'Reilly (commentator) *Rush Limbaugh *John Gibson *Sean Hannity *Geraldo Rivera *Chris Wallace *Andrea Mackris *Shorts Weather *Falafel External Tubes * Lou's Birth Certificate *The Life of Lou Dobbs: From Financial Guru to Birther Truther *Lou Dobbs to retire *Lou Dobbs to spend more time with family in the Caribbeans *Lou Dobbs seeks the Latino Vote un-american traitor betrays cause